The present invention is a continuation-in-part application of the eight-stroke internal combustion engine, which was filed as U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,358 (application Ser. No. 10/619,147), and the engine of this type can also be abbreviated as the eight-stroke engine.
The fuel efficiency of the eight-stroke engine is relatively higher than the conventional four-stroke engine (over 35% for gasoline type gasoline engine and 45% for diesel type eight-stroke engine) under the condition that the engine load is controlled within the designated load condition, however, this designed load condition is very limited due to the excessive compression loss and heat loss from the slave-compression-stroke, in other words, the power-to-weight ratio is limited by these energy losses in the slave-compression-process, therefore the main objective of the present invention is to provide a coordination pressure management system to regulate the energy consumed by the slave-compression-stroke, and at the same time regulating the maximum pressure and temperature of the high-density-air in the coordinate-port (or the charge-coordinate-channel) prior to the injection-process.
As the present invention may have a great influence to those skilled in the art of the internal combustion engine, the disclosure is written in a comprehensive style with a clear step-by-step reference of the eight-stroke-cycle.